


Assassin's Creed: University

by youwantfryeswiththat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Students, They're all friends (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwantfryeswiththat/pseuds/youwantfryeswiththat
Summary: I honestly wrote this entire thing for myself. It's a glorified version of my own life. Then I decided to share it with the world. Because why not? I have no shame.The assassins attend the same university. This is a bunch of tales of their shenanigans, drunken and otherwise ;)





	1. Tuesday 26th March 2019, 1:48 PM

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Avery is American.  
> 2\. Connor and Edward are cousins because this wouldn't make an ounce of sense otherwise.
> 
> Good day ;P

“Honestly, Ave, you can’t deny that Haytham’s fit…but please don’t tell Connor I said that.”

You giggled, playfully shoving Sam as you carefully placed your laptop into your backpack. Dr Haytham Kenway was the lecturer for your introductory statistics module, who also happened to be your flatmate Connor’s father. To be honest, Sam was right: the man standing at the front of the lecture theatre was absolutely gorgeous. Nevertheless, you knew that Connor would quite literally _**have your head**_ if you ever spoke those words aloud, so you elected to keep your thoughts on his father’s appearance to yourself. 

“C’mon Sam, my next lecture is across campus…you’re packing so damn slow that the very back rows have already cleared out!” You jested, grabbing your phone off of the work surface as you stood up. Samantha hurriedly packed her laptop away in its slipcase, tucking the case into her tote as you both exited the row of seats. 

“Oh, dying to talk to Shay, are we?”

You glanced down to your feet, trying to hide the blush forming on your cheeks as you exited the lecture theatre. Shay Cormac was an Oceanography student who was taking the same physical geography module as you, but only because his friend Liam had convinced him to. You were grateful for Liam's persuasiveness, as Shay’s Irish accent was pure heaven to your ears and his presence made the incredibly boring module bearable.

“You’re lucky Charlotte isn’t here today, now you’ve got him all to yourself!”

“Oh, stop it Sam!” you exclaimed, stepping through the automatic doors that led outside. As you walked out of the building and into the sun, you silently cursed yourself for leaving your coat on; it was too warm outside for the extra layer of clothing. After briefly stopping to remove your coat, you both made your way towards the building where your next lecture was held, casually chatting to each other about coursework and your plans for the Easter break.

“Oi, Avery, Samantha! Wait up!”

The two of you had made it nearly halfway to your destination when you heard Jacob Frye’s voice calling out for you.

“Hiya Jacob,” Samantha called out to him with a cheerful grin. “How are you today?”

“Doin’ brilliant, love, you?” he spoke with a smile as he finally managed to catch up to you both. “An' how’s my favourite yank?”

You rolled your eyes, quickly checking the time on your phone. You only had five minutes if you wanted to make it to the lecture on time. 

“Jacob, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’m going to be late-”

“Shit, sorry love, didn’t realise you had somewhere to be…” Jacob apologised, “I just wanted to invite you both to pre’s tonight at my flat, we’re heading down to Ocies after?”

“You know that I’m in,” Sam snickered, “nights out with you lot are always entertaining.”

“Aves?”

You looked up; he was gazing at you with puppy-dog eyes. They knew that you weren’t into clubbing; in all honesty, you were surprised that he had directed the question at you to begin with. 

“Sorry, I’m going to have to give it a hard pass…clubbing’s not really my thing, remember?” 

Jacob and Samantha looked to each other; judging by the devilish smirks on their faces, it seemed as if the two were silently devising some sort of plan to convince you. _Too bad for them,_ you thought to yourself, _it’ll never work._

“Come on, love, it’ll be fun! You can invite your mates if you’d like, and Ezio, Connor, Eddie, Arno, and Élise’ll be there. I’m still trying to convince Evie and Henry, but I’m sure that’d be easier if I told them you were coming along.”

“I don’t know…”

“Ave, do it! You haven’t gone out at all since you and Jason split up…you could really use a night out! I’m sure Lauren’ll come along since Jacob’s hosting. And you could always invite Shay…”

 _Damnit._ Sam had a point; you hadn’t really done anything for yourself since Jason broke up with you a few weeks ago. Plus, you honestly couldn’t be bothered to formulate a rebuttal, since you needed to leave now if you wanted any chance of making it to your next lecture on time. Sighing in defeat, you looked to Jacob for his approval.

“Anyone you want, Aves, as long as you’ll be there.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll come. I really have to go now, though…I’ll see you both later. Oh, and Jacob?”

“Yes, love?” he smirked, looking up at you with those sultry eyes of his. 

“Don’t call me a yank ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ria's Unofficial British Slang Translation Guide (Part 1):  
> 1\. Fit: hot, attractive, sexy  
> 2\. Oi: It's like saying "hey"  
> 3\. Pre's: pre-drinks; basically drinking before going out. Lots of university students do it because it saves them money.  
> 4\. You Lot: "you people", "you guys"  
> 5\. Yank: American  
> 6\. Ocies: slang for Oceana; the name of the club
> 
> Also, I promise I'm not abandoning my other fic, I just needed a break from the feels <3


	2. Tuesday 26th March 2019, 2:02 PM

In a stroke of luck, you managed to make it to your next lecture just in time, walking through the doors just as the lecturer started to speak. Exhausted and out of breath, you slipped into the back row of seats in the lecture theatre, plopping down in the empty seat next to Shay. You noticed Liam wasn’t there…had he been saving the seat for you? Feeling parched, you reached into the side pocket of your backpack for your water bottle, cursing quietly when you realised that you had forgotten to pack one.

“Avery, you okay? You look absolutely shattered.”

His voice. _Ugh._ You tried to push the sinful thoughts from your mind as you reached for your bag so you could unpack your laptop once more. 

“Yeah, could really use some water, that’s all. Got chatting with a mate of mine about plans for tonight and lost track of the time. Had to run halfway across the bleeding campus…”

He chuckled, reaching down into his bag and pulling out an unopened bottle of water.

“Take this, lass. Was for the gym, but I can get another.”

As soon as your computer booted up, you quickly typed in your password, removing the cap off of the bottle and taking a large swig of the water.

“Cheers, Shay, you’re a lifesaver.”

“So, where’s your friend…Catherine, is it?”

A smug grin escaped your lips. _He couldn’t remember Charlotte’s name, but he remembered yours…_

“Charlotte. I’m not actually sure where she’s at, to be honest. I know she was out with her flatmates last night…my guess is that she’s still asleep. Liam too?”

“Aye, lass. We had quite the night.” He smirked, pausing to copy down the latest set of information on the lecture slides. “At least I can handle my drink, else I’d’ve had to miss this fascinating lecture on…” he paused for a moment, looking down at his notes, “…Quaternary ice cores.”

His voice was laced with sarcasm, to which you couldn’t help but titter, gathering the attention of several of the people seated around you. Embarrassed, you turned your attention back to the lecturer, quickly typing as much of the information as you could before he moved on to the next slide. 

You spent the next forty minutes trying your hardest to focus on the lecture, but that was made exceedingly difficult by the handsome young man sat right next to you. Every few minutes, his thigh would rest against yours, lingering for a few seconds before he would slowly pull it away again. You weren’t quite sure if he was doing it on purpose or not, since he would continue typing his notes as if nothing had happened. Nevertheless, each moment of contact between you both had your heart beating just a little faster, so you were thankful when the lecture finally came to an end and you could escape into the aisle. 

“Avery, you had mentioned plans for tonight…what sort of trouble will you be getting into?” 

Should you invite him? Samantha _had_ suggested it, after all…and Jacob _had_ said it was fine…

“My friend Jacob is having pre-drinks at his and then we are all heading to Oceana. What about you, planning another exciting night out?”

“Liam’s probably not up for it, so probably not. A shame, really.”

“Would you like to come out with us?”

The words had slipped from your mouth before you had even realised you were saying them. You bit your lip nervously, not sure how to read the surprised look on Shay’s face.

“Are you sure that’d be okay? You know, since I don’t know the bloke who’s hostin’?”

_Wait, was he actually going to say yes?!?_

“Yeah, yeah, it’s totally fine. I’m allowed to bring whoever I want in exchange for actually showing up.”

“Actually showing up?” he inquired, visibly confused.

“Yeah, I’m not usually one for clubbing.”

“You’ve never been out with me.” he snickered, holding the door open for you as you both exited the room. 

“Cheers. Does that mean you’re coming, then?” you asked, looking at him with a sheepish smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it. You headed back to your flat?”

“Yeah, I should probably try and finish off my coursework, so I don’t feel guilty about going out tonight.”

“Aye, I’ve got quite a bit left as well”, he grumbled. “I’ve got another lecture at four, so I’m going to work for a bit in the library. You can join me, if you’d like?”

As much as you wanted to say yes, you knew that all of the textbooks you needed were sitting on your desk back at the flat. You _could_ work on the physical geography practical, but that would be irresponsible of you, especially given that the essay for urban geography was due tomorrow and you were only one paragraph away from finishing. 

“I’d love to, Shay, but I’ve got to finish an essay for tomorrow, and all of my books are at my flat.”

“That’s okay, lass. It’s probably best that I limit distractions, anyways.” He spoke, throwing you a wink, making your cheeks turn a bright crimson colour. “I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yeah,” you muttered, still a bit flabbergasted by his previous comments. “I’ll message you the details on Facebook.”

“Cheers, Avery. See you later.” 

You watched as he turned away and began walking towards the library. 

_Had he really just flirted with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like a week ago and never got around to posting it...whoops.


	3. Tuesday 26th March 2019, 3:25 PM

After a half-an-hour ride on the bus, you finally made it back to your flat. It was oddly quiet; most of your flatmates must still be out at lectures and the such. You were a bit peckish, so you decided to head to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before you started in on your work.

You unlocked the door to your room, tossing your backpack and your coat into the room before walking down the hall to the communal kitchen. As you entered, you found Connor sitting at the table eating a sandwich. 

“Oh hi, Connor! How are you?” You smiled to him as you reached into your cabinet to grab a bowl, a chopping board and a knife.

“Hey, Avery. A bit stressed, to be honest,” He sighed, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I have like three deadlines in the next week.”

“Awh, sorry to hear that.” You said, turning back from the cabinet to face him. “I feel like we are all drowning in deadlines right now. Is anyone else around?”

“Just Ezio; he actually just got back from the gym. It’s been very quiet around here today.”

“I noticed.” You set down what you were carrying onto the table, crossing over to the other side of the kitchen to grab your strawberries out of the fridge. “Are you still coming out with us tonight?”

“I plan on it if I can get enough work done this afternoon. I was surprised to hear that you’re going, though?”

You chuckled, rinsing half of the strawberries in the container before returning the other half to the fridge once more. 

“Jacob and Samantha managed to convince me that a night out would be good for me,” you spoke, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Connor. “I haven’t been out since Jason and I broke up, so…yeah.”

“You holding up okay, Ave? I know you two were together for quite a while. I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.”

You weren’t quite sure how to reply. You had been incredibly upset for the first week or so, but Evie, Samantha and Lauren helped to pull you through the worst of it. You had come to terms with it, but you weren’t really sure if you were ready for another serious relationship quite yet.

“Yeah, I’m doing fine now, Connor. Thanks for being such a good friend, it means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Avery.”

Seconds later, Ezio came bursting through the kitchen door still dressed in his gym clothes. 

“Ciao, Connor, guess what…oh! Mia cara, I did not realise you were home!”

Ezio scuttled over to you, swiping a strawberry off of the cutting board, taking a bite from the fruit before you even had the chance to acknowledge his presence. 

“Well hello, Ezio…I don’t recall offering you that strawberry?” You teased, cutting off the last of stems from the strawberries on the cutting board. You transplanted the cut fruit to the bowl before standing up from the chair to move your dirty dishes to the sink. 

“I heard from Jacob that you are going out with us tonight? I must admit, I was surprised.”

“Is there anyone he hasn’t told?” You chuckled, dropping the cutting board and knife into the sink. 

“Doesn’t seem so,” Connor smiled. “What were you going to ask me, Ezio?”

Ezio smirked, glancing over to Avery before turning back to Connor. 

“I’ll tell you later, mio fratello. It would be very rude of me to say it in front of la signorina.”

“Well, we both know what that’s about then,” you laughed, grabbing your bowl of strawberries off of the table before heading to the door. “I need to go finish up my essay, I’ll see you both later?”

“Definitely, Ave. Don’t worry about your dishes, I’ll clean them for you.” Connor smiled, walking his now empty plate over to the sink, turning on the tap and grabbing the nearby sponge. 

“Cheers, Connor.” You smiled, “I owe you one.”

“It’s no trouble, really. I have to wash mine anyways. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ciao, bella. See you in a bit.”

You smiled at them both, quickly waving before making your way down the hallway back to your bedroom to start in on your work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating either of my fics in forever! I'm hoping to get back into both of them, so there should be some more frequent updates (provided uni doesn't kick my ass!)
> 
> Also, I tried my best with the Italian translations, but if anyone notices any mistakes, please don't hesitate to correct me - I'm studying French on Duolingo, not Italian 😉


End file.
